Creek
by jacksangel88
Summary: This friday on So Weird, a neighboorhood creek brings back terrible memories for Jack, but are they really his memories? Find out on an all new episode of So Weird, this Friday at 4/ 3 central part of ZoogWeekends.


Creek

SO WEIRD

"Creek"

Pre-quell: Disney Ad (v.o.)

Show flashes of episode.

__

This Friday on So Weird, a neighborhood creek brings back terrible memories for Jack, but are they really his memories? Find out on an all new So Weird, this Friday at 4/ 3 central, part of ZoogWeekends.

Teaser: 

FADE IN: 

PHILLIPS FAMILY HOME MOVIES & PHOTOS ("MEMORIES")

This includes photos from our season 3 photo shoot, and season 1, includes footage from "Memory" (Locations and activities in footage TBD according to what's easy to get with existing scenes.)

ANNIE (V.O.)

The human memory. I think it's pretty amazing if you ask me. Like, how is it that you can remember what presents you got for your seventh birthday, but not what you had for lunch yesterday? 

CUT TO:

LABELED PICTURE OF A BRAIN – MEMORY .45 

ANNIE (V.O.) Cont.

I guess it's pretty powerful... _(beat)_ But, _(voice grows darker, mysterious)_ what would happen if your memory somehow got switched with someone else's? You would be remembering things that never even happened to you! But what if those memories were so horrid, you'd never want to see them again. Could you ever get your own memory back? And if so, what happens to the memories you saw?

FADE OUT.

END OF TEASER.

ACT ONE

FADE IN: 

INT. PHILLIPS HOME – kitchen 

JACK is talking on the phone to ANNIE. JACK seems rather fed up. 

JACK 

(Into phone)

Camping? Annie, last time we went camping, Fi got lost in the woods and claimed to find Bigfoot! No way – count me out!

ANNIE (O.S)

__

*Note: voice is rather fuzzy as if there is a bad connection*

But, Jack! It would be so much fun! And plus, I am coming to visit for only one week, how about this, we spend the weekend camping, then the rest of the week will be nice and comfortable in your house _(beat)_ please?

Jack laughs, he can't resist Annie's pleading tone.

JACK

Oh, alright, what's the harm? You, me, Clu and Fi ... a weekend in the outdoors _(beat)_ sounds like fun.

ANNIE (O.S)

What about Carey? Won't he want to come?

Jack looks around quickly to make sure no one hears him.

JACK (Into phone)

(Whispering)

Carey's really not all that big on camping, you see _(beat)_ the bugs get to him!

We hear ANNIE'S LAUGHTER as we 

FADE OUT.

CUT TO: 

EX.TERIOR – PHILLIPS HOUSE – DAY

FADE IN.

PAN – we see JACK, ANNIE, CLU, and FI loading the CAR with BAGGAGE. MOLLY and LISA watch from a distance.

JACK

Annie you packed enough for 5 weeks! Jeez! _(laughs)_

ANNIE

Hey! _(playfully shoves Jack, pretends to be offended)_

CLU

Lets go you guys! 

JACK

Yeah, we better, we don't want to be late meeting Bigfoot!

Now it is FI'S turn to SHOVE JACK. They pile into the CAR and we watch it drive off as we

FADE OUT.

CUT TO:

FADE IN.

EXTERIOR – FOREST – LATE AFTERNOON – area is deserted

CLU and FI struggle with the tents, while ANNIE and JACK drag the BAGGAGE into the clearing. 

FI

This tent is hopeless! We'll never get them up!

Fi falls underneath the tent while Clu starts to speak

CLU

But what is the sound of one tent...

ANNIE

Uh- no! Clu you are NOT going to start with that! 

Fi and Jack laughs (FI gets up) at CLU'S confused look.

CLU

What?

FADE OUT

CUT TO:

FADE IN.

EXTERIOR - DUSK- WOODS, later come to SMALL CREEK

FI (O.S.)

__

(Tramples through bushes and trees. REST is behind her. )

Hey guys, over here! I found a creek!

JACK, CLU, and ANNIE come to the CREEK behind FI. Looks around with amazement.

ANNIE

Wow! This is awesome!

JACK falls to the ground, covering his ears.

JACK

No! Go away! _(starts to cry)_ Please make it go away! Ohhhhhh

FI, CLU, and ANNIE crowd around JACK.

FI

__

(voice wavering)

Jack? Jack are you alright? _(screams)_ JACK!!!! 

ANNIE and CLU add-limb to FI; everyone is concerned. Suddenly, JACK falls silent. He looks up; dazed.

JACK

Y.. you guys didn't see it? It was horrible, horrible.

FI

See what?

JACK

The.. the.. I can't explain it. He was _(beat)_ it was Josh, he was dead. dead. 

ANNIE

If this is a joke – Jack – please stop.

JACK

No! It's not – really – he was dead. Drowned. It was all my fault. I'm sorry Josh.

FI

Who is Josh? 

ANNIE (to FI)

Have you ever been here before?

FI shakes her head, no.

CLU

(seriously)

Lets head back to camp.

They get up and walk back into the WOODS, scared and concerned looks on their faces as we

FADE OUT:

CUT TO:

NIGHT- EXTERIOR- CAMPSITE we saw earlier

TENTS are up, EVERYONE appears to be ASLEEP.

JACK staggers out of a TENT. Walks quickly into the woods.

*camera follows JACK – shakily.

JACK comes to the CREEK; he is not himself. His eyes GLOW red for a second and fade.

JACK

(crying)

Josh? Josh I'm here! Josh where are you?

JACK falls to the ground again, as we see (from Jack's POV) flashes of red and blue. We watch – like an old memory playing back. 

Two nine year old boys race through the forest. 

JOSH

Hey look! Ricky over here! I found a creek!

RICKY

Aw, cool! Lets go swimming! 

JOSH

Okay!

JOSH and RICKY jump in the water. They start splashing around. (C.U of JOSH) His legs are tangled in underwater plants. The current keeps pulling him under. *Note : this is to be filmed tight.

JOSH

Help! Ricky help me! 

RICKY starts struggling himself. The current is too strong. He can't help JOSH.

JOSH

(screams)

Ricky!

JOSH goes under and doesn't surface.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT ONE (commercial)

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

CREEK, JACK is now in the knee deep water. 

JACK (quietly)

I'm sorry Josh! The current was to strong. I'm sorry. 

JACK starts to cry. We notice FI comes up behind him. 

From Creek bank:

FI

Jack! What are you doing? Get out of the water! 

FI pulls JACK out of the water. JACK has a strange dazed look on his face. He looks at FI tears are in his eyes. 

JACK (now himself)

Fi. Fi I was dad. Dad tried to save Josh he really did. I wasn't his fault. It wasn't my fault. The current was too strong. 

FI (confused)

You were dad? What are you talking about?

JACK (takes a deep breath)

It was dad's memory. He wanted us to know that he tried to save Josh. he really did. 

FI

Oh Jack. 

FI hugs JACK and starts to cry as we

FADE OUT.

CUT TO:

FADE IN.

DAY – INTERIOR – PHILLIPS LIVING ROOM

MOLLY and FI and JACK and CLU and ANNIE are seated around the room. The kids look at each other with support. FI and JACK had told ANNIE and CLU the story.

FI

Mom? 

MOLLY

Yes baby?

FI

When Daddy was little, did he have a friend named Josh?

MOLLY (concerned)

Yes. He did. Why?

JACK

Josh died – he drowned in a creek where he was swimming with dad. 

ANNIE

Rick felt guilty. He tried to save Josh. He wanted you to know that. 

MOLLY has tears in her eyes and a confused look on her face.

MOLLY

How ... how did you guys know about that. I never told anyone. 

CLU

It's a long story. But the point is that Rick wanted you to know that he really did try. 

MOLLY

I still don't understand.

FI

He loved us. He always will. He just wanted to make sure you knew that. It's gonna be okay.

MOLLY smiles weakly as we ...

FADE OUT.

END 

Credits:

JOSH –   
RICKY – 

Casting by:

etc


End file.
